To define the maximum tolerated dose of Taxol and carboplatin in an every two week schedule with G-CSF support. To define the acute and subacute toxicities of Taxol administered as a short infusion at a dose of 225 mg/m2 with excalating dose levels of carboplatin. To study the pharmacokinetics of carboplatin and the predictability of its clearance by the Chatelut formula.